


Bored

by micasa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Top Choi Soobin, soobin just wants to study, yeonjun is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa
Summary: yeonjun is bored because soobin isn't paying attention to him so like the brat he is, he tries to get soobin's attention, much to soobin's dismay.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if yall didn't know, i posted something and delete it after a few hours but basically it was about requests and someone said about writing about top soobin + yeonjun being a brat so here you go!
> 
> WARNING!  
> if it isn't obvious THIS HAS SMUT IN IT SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS

"Soobinnie~ pay attention to me." Yeonjun pouts and hugs Soobin from behind. Soobin makes a sound of disapproval and proceeds to continue his homework.

Yeonjun was bored and he hates it. He wanted to get Soobin's attention and maybe get fucked by him real good but _nO ,Soobin had to prioritize that dumbass homework instead of ME._

He stares at the younger guy again and pouts. Soobin looked so focused on his work that he doubts he'll pay attention to whatever he does.

An idea then flashes on his mind.

Yeonjun stands up with a sly smirk on his face and taps Soobin again. "Hey, Binnie."

"Hm?"

"Since you aren't paying attention to me, can I at least sit on your lap?" Yeonjun grins when Soobin's hands stop writing and finally, finally, looks at him.

"Can't you just… behave? Just for today?" Soobin asks with a growl that made the older guy shiver in anticipation, dick already twitching on his shorts.

_Rile him up even more, come on._

"I'll behave when you let me sit on your lap."

Soobin stares at him, you could tell that the gears of his mind is starting to work, trying to weigh the pros and cons of what Yeonjun wants to do.

_Just one last push and he'll give in._

Yeonjun then puts on the most vulnerable expression he can make and looked down. "No, huh? I guess you don't really love me anymore." He says in a fake sad voice and pretends to turn around and then—

"Fine." Soobin sighs in defeat. Yeonjun's mind began screaming in celebration. "But please let me finish my homework. I don't really want to fail this one."

Yeonjun excitedly sits on Soobin's lap, facing the younger boy with a big smile. "Don't worry, Binnie. You can continue your homework." He said and wraps his arms around the younger's broad shoulders and _damn, Soobin hates the gym but he's this built. I bet he can easily fling me to the bed if he wants._

Yeonjun's mind short circuited when he felt Soobin's buldge hidden under the layers of his sweat pants and boxers. It's not his first time feeling it but Soobin is so big, he can't stop his own hips and bucked onto the younger's bulge.

"You said you'd behave."

"Just… don't mind me." Yeonjun tries to answer, mind already lost at the pleasure. He continued grinding on the younger's bulge, trying to go faster for more friction.

"God, you're so big." Yeonjun moans against Soobin's neck, hearing the younger chuckle. "If I can, I want your dick in my ass all day long." He whispers.

Yeonjun felt Soobin's dick grow even more bigger and it made him want more. "Oh my god, you're getting bigger. Baby, you're so bi—" Yeonjun's words were cut by his own choked moans when he felt Soobin buck his hips up, meeting his own.

"You're so fucking impatient." Soobin growls on Yeonjun's ears he continues grinding against Yeonjun's. "Look at you, you really can't go a day without getting my dick, don't you? You filthy little brat."

"Fuck yeah, it's starting." Yeonjun moans loudly at Soobin's words.

"Whore. Purposely riling me up to get my attention. Oh my dear Yeonjunnie, have you been starved for dick this much?" Soobin faces Yeonjun and grabs his jaw. "Look at this lips of yours. So perfect. So so perfect for my dick. Why don't you put it into use, slut?"

Yeonjun nods eagerly and stands up only to drop down on his knees and started pulling down Soobin's pants.

"Look at my little slut, so eager to have a dick on his mouth. Do you want it that much?" Soobin grins with a sinister grin on his face and grabs Yeonjun by the hair.

"Answer me, slut."

"Y-yes, Binnie. I want your cock, please give it to me." Yeonjun pleaded, unable to think of anything other than submitting to the younger. He was about to wrap his hand around Soobin's dick but he suddenly heard Soobin scoff and Yeonjun swore he saw his boyfriend's aura change.

"But you don't deserve it, don't you? After all, you've been a shitty little brat all day trying to get my attention even when I said no."

Soobin smiles in victory when tears started pooling on Yeonjun's eyes. The latter started crying, choke sobs louder than ever. "Please, Binnie. Let me have your cock. I've been waiting all day and I can't take it anymore. Please… please…"

"Oh my love." Soobin lets go of the older's hair amd wipes his tears. "As much as I'd like that, you need to get your punishment first, right?"

"Yes yes, punish me. Use me. Think of my as your fuck toy. I'm your fuck toy… Soobinnie, sir, please fuck me however you want, punish me however you want… I'll take everything." Yeonjun starts babbling, desperate to get anything from the younger.

"Slut." Soobin says, amusement evident on his voice. He lifts Yeonjun up and throws him roughly to his mattress, letting the older guy fall down face first. He strips Yeonjun from any clothes that he's wearing and grabs the back of Yeonjun's nape, pressing it even harder against the bed. Soobin gives himself a moment to take in the sight in front of him.

Yeonjun was on his bed, face pressed against the bed while his ass is up, lewdly and openly presented to Soobin. He could hear Yeonjun's muffled beggings for Soobin to fuck him. The younger smirks and caresses the cheeks of Yeonjun's ass. "You're such a slut, Junnie-hyung. Having your ass in front of me and begging me to fuck you? Damn, you're one horny slut."

He then raises his hand and lands a hard slap against Yeonjun's jiggly butt cheeks, earning a very loud and rather dirty sounding moan from the older. Yeonjun's cock was leaking with so much pre cum and it looked so red from the lack of attention.

"Look at this cock leaking for me. Do you want Binnie to make you cum?" Soobin tries asking Yeonjun but only getting moans as response so he slaps Yeonjun's butt again. "Answer me, you naughty bitch."

"Oh god, yes. Please let me cum, Binnie. I need to cum, please." Yeonjun's muffled response was heard, drool already dripping into Soobin's bed.

"Pathetic." Soobin scoffs and lets go of Yeonjun's neck and placing both of his hands on either sides of Yeonjun's ass and spreads them open. The latter lets out a whine as he felt Soobin's breath hit his hole.

Yeonjun's mind instantly stops as soon he feels a wet muscle enter his rim, deliberately fucking him into oblivion with the said muscle. He soon realizes that it was Soobin's tongue when he felt Soobin retract his tongue and started sucking into Yeonjun's hole, making Yeonjun moan loudly at the pleasure.

"Fuck, Binnie, I think I'm gonna come." Yeonjun sobbed into the mattress that he have been holding onto for his dear life. Soobin continued fucking Yeonjun with his tongue, this time, adding two more fingers. Just when Yeonjun was about to come, Soobin grabs the head of Yeonjun's cock and covers its slit, stopping Yeonjun's release.

"What the fuck, Soobin?!"

"You're not coming. Not yet." Soobin says with a rasp voice and turns him to his back, making him face Soobin, who is currently hovering above him. "Punishment, remember?"

"Fuck yo–" Yeonjun was about to retort when Soobin took Yeonjun's length into his mouth, causing the supposed curse to be a loud, lewd moan. _"Oh my god."_

Soobin chuckles while still bobbing his head around Yeonjun's length, vibration sending a direct wave of pleasure to Yeonjun's body.

Yeonjun felt the familiar wave of pleasure again and this time, he decides not to tell Soobin because he would most likely stop again and Yeonjun really really needs to come.

But of course, Soobin knew better. He felt Yeonjun's dick twitching on his mouth, signalling his release so he pulls away and forcefully holds its head again. "Do you think you can get away with this, Junnie?" He smirks. "We have a very long night ahead of us, baby."

* * *

Yeonjun was about to come for the 6th time this night only to be stopped again. He was sobbing at the overstimulation. He loves pain as long as its mixed with pleasure but for Soobin to do this over and over again makes him cry helplessly.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Soobin asks him, hands stroking Yeonjun's dick painfully slow. Yeonjun nods vigorously, eager to end the punishment. "If Soobin says no…?"

"Yeonjunnie should listen or else he would get punished." Yeonjun finishes the sentence for Soobin in between his sobs. The younger's eyes then softens at the sight of the older crying.

"Very good." Soobin said, hovering over Yeonjun. He wipes Yeonjun's tears away and plants tiny kisses on Yeonjun's cheeks. "I think you've been a really good boy, taking your punishment so well. You know what good boys get?"

"A reward?"

"Exactly, my love." Soobin smiles and sits up to get a condom and wrapped it around his leaking dick. He then uses the last portion of lube he has left, a lot have already been used from earlier ministrations.

Soobin forcefully enters Yeonjun without warning causing the older to arch his back in both pleasure and pain. It's funny to Soobin. Yeonjun have been fucked by both his mouth and fingers but for some reason, the older is still so tight, _so good for Soobin to ruin_. Just thinking about it makes Soobin lose his mind.

"Oh my god, you're so big." Yeonjun mewls and holds onto Soobin for support. "You can fuck me all day and I won't complain. Fuck, I won't trade anything for this dick, holy shit."

"Yeah? Not even those people who can fuck you whenever and however you like?" Soobin teases Yeonjun.

"Why would I look for more if I have the best?" Yeonjun said and moans as Soobin hits his prostate. _"Oh my god right there"_

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Isn't that all you ever wanted? For you to come just from me fucking you ruthlessly? You like that right? When I treat you like a sex toy, using you until I'm finally satisfied." Soobin growls in Yeonjun's ear.

Yeonjun lets out a string of curses, incredibly aroused from Soobin's words and finally comes, strings of white spurting out of his length. He lets out a loud and long moan as he releases into his and Soobin's stomach, staining their bodies white.

Soobin continues to thrust into Yeonjun and releases soon after. The two of them breathes heavily and they just stared at each other as they come down from their high.

"Is it just post sex euphoria or are you usually this beautiful?" Soobin suddenly asks making Yeonjun laugh and pull Soobin into a hug.

"Shut up and cuddle me."

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this lmao


End file.
